Far away
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: Five years have passed since Gibbs retired and his team was dissmissed.But what happened with McGee and Abby ? What's the secret she had been holding those past five years?


I do not own NCIS!

Far away

The raindrops had long vanished from Jethro's windows. It had been raining all morning. Maybe now he could work a little on his new boat. He had started it only a month ago and it was almost finished. He had plenty of free time since he retired. Well, not exactly retired. Retirement meant drinking cocktails on a beach in Mexico. But that wasn't Gibbs's style. He had remain in the agency as a new agents teacher. At least he had all his afternoons free.

A small red car stopped by Gibbs's house. Gibbs got out to welcome his visitors. A little boy ran to his side, "Grandpa Gibbs!" he said and hugged him. "Timothy Jethro Sciuto! How many times have I told you not to leave the car before I tell you to!" An angry Abby yelled from across the yard. The little boy took a puppy face and said "But I missed Grandpa Gibbs so much." "Doesn't work with me young mister. We'll talk about that at home. Hi, Gibbs." Abby said made Gibbs smile. "Hi, Abby. I thought you wouldn't come." the old man said. "Are you kidding me? Have I ever missed a dinner since..." her voice cracked. "...the last five years? How could I ?" Abby said giving Gibbs a big hug. "We were just late ,because mum couldn't decide who would stay in the lab ." little Timmy said and made Gibbs laugh. "Come inside." he said and they entered the house.

Gibbs's living room was exactly what one could wait. Two sofas , a coffee table and bookcase with a small TV. Abby sat on the sofa as her five-year-old started searching the house. "You won't find it." Gibbs said. "What won't I find?" Timmy asked with a devilish look. "What you are looking for." Gibbs answered . "But..." Timmy said before his mother interrupted him. "Timmy, you're birthday is next week. It's not right asking for you're present now.". Timmy lowered his head and went to 'his side of the room'. A small corner full of drawings, toys and video games. "What will I do with that kid?" Abby said to Gibbs as he joined her on the sofa. "Maybe his father could help." he answered. Abby gave him the stare and said "If only I knew who it was." she said. Gibbs did not respond. "So, how's the teaching?" She asked him. "Not so good for the students. Some of them seem to find me a little... harsh. The director came to me complaining." he said. "Oh, and what did you said?" Abby asked him "Stick it." "Gibbs! The kid." she said. Gibbs laughed and got up to get the ringing phone.

Abby opened the TV. Gibbs was taking too long with the phone call and she was bored. She changed the channels, one ,two, three. Nothing interesting . She made another round to find that all channels were playing the same. The interview of NCIS' s press representer. She knew him, very well. His cute face,his blond hair. "...Our highly skilled agents..." he started talking. She couldn't stand it, him. She couldn't stand him, anymore. "Mr. Gemcity" one of the reporters said. "Mr. Gemcity." Abby repeated making fun of the reporter. "His name is McGee." she said while Gibbs got in. "McGee, again?" he said taking the remote control and turning down the volume. "I can't believe what he has been turned into." Abby said. "After his last book, Love Blind, his popularity rose and the agency thought to use it." Gibbs said looking at a very annoyed Abby. "That's not what

I mean." she said looking at her former boss. "I never waited him to get divorce." she added. "No one would, I always thought Tony was more like me." Gibbs said. Abby looked at her child nostalgically. Gibbs got up and brought a book from the bookcase. "It was the first love story I ever read." he said. "Did you read it.?" he asked her. "No." she said in a low voice. "It's about a guy, Tom McCall, who fells in love with a girl , April, but she has doubts about them and they break up." Gibbs said. "Whats so special?" Abby said . "In the story , nothing. It's too romantic for my stomach. But that's what caught my attention." He said showing her a dedication on the first page. "To Abby, for ever". Abby's eyes flood with tears but she left none run down her cheeks. She turned her look on her son once more. "What happened that night Abby?" Gibbs asked and the girl brought the scene on her mind.

FLASH BACK

It was a rainy night. It was like God made the weather reflect Abby's emotions. She parked a few She needed to think. They had a really bad fight and it was such a hard day. Sure, she knew long ago that Gibbs would retire at the end of the month and that Tony would get his own team in L.A. But she thought that Tim would stay there, maybe not as a field agent, but he could at least be at Cyber Crimes or even Norfolk. Why did he tell her he would go to Canada? He didn't know it? So it seemed, but it was a shocking announcement nonetheless.

She was outside his door. A million thoughts and statements went through her head until he opened the door. "Abby, what are you doing here?" he said with that cute caring face of his. She opened her mouth but she had nothing to say. Words escaped her mind. She fell on him hugging him tight and crying. "Abs, ..." he said closing the door behind him. "I don't want you to go. I need you here." finally a few words left her mouth. "I want you here, you can't go, please don't leave me." she said and hugged him even tighter. "Abs, it's not my decision. I thought I would go to Norfolk , I didn't know I would be send to Canada in four months." he said and made himself free to let his poor dog in through the window. Abby followed him. "You can't go, they can't do that to you, to me." she said. "It's not going to be that bad. We will talk on the phone and I will visit as often as I can." he said looking down at her big, green ,glassy eyes. "It's not the same. You won't be coming to the lab, we will not be working on th same keyboard..." "Abby, calm down." he said. "I love you ,Tim. Not like the way I love puppies." she said surprising Tim. She buried her face on his chest and said in a low voice "Don't leave me.". McGee touched her hair. My God it was so soft. He couldn't handle it. He's mind was screaming 'DON'T DO IT!' but his heart had another opinion. He carried her to his room and placed her softly on the bed placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The clock on the wall said it was 3 am. Tim woke up and went to the kitchen. ''Where are you going?'' Abby caught him before he exited the room. ''Get a glass of water. Do you want some?'' he asked her and she nodded. Three minutes later Tim was back with two glasses of water. He gave one to Abby and sat on the corner of the bed facing the mirror. Abby placed her glass on the night table next to the bed and approached him. ''You know, you never really told me what this thing mean.'' she said touching Tim's tattoo on his back. He smiled rather sad and said in a soft voice. ''Abby, it means Abby.'' . Abby was taken aback and froze in her place. Tim didn't like tats , he had done one to impress her and she was really surprised and curious when she found out about his second. It was some Chinese ideograms that made her wonder. After all this time, it was her. He had placed her name under his skin for ever. ''Tim, that's … great. Now … I' ll always be with you, even if....'' she stopped and hugged him from behind. ''Abby, don't worry.'' he said and turned around to face her. ''however, I found a way to here.''he said and she punched him on the chest. ''And you left me crying all day long! What is it?'' she asked him ''They don't split up married couples.'' he said in a devilish way. Another shock for Abby. ''Tim, we've been through this again, it's not that I don't love you...'' ''But nothing will change.'' McGee interrupted her. ''We are all the time together, we know each others secrets and habits, …'' ''Exactly, we are like married, so why change what we have?'' Abby said. ''But nothing will change.'' Tim said. ''Exactly, we are fine the way we are.'' Abby said and Tim retreated. ''OK, I do not want to argue with you my last night here.'' he said and lied down , Abby in his arms.

END OF FLASH BACK

Gibbs was looking at Abby confused. He had listened to the whole story but still couldn't understand. But there was more. ''When I woke up the next morning,'' Abby said, ''half of his staff where missing and he was nowhere to be seen. All I found was a note saying 'Norfolk is three hours away, had to leave early, didn't want to wake you. They'll come for the rest of my staff within the week. I love you, Timothy.'. That was the last thing he left me.'' she said. Gibbs looked at the child playing next to them. He went by his side and whispered something in his ears. The kid's eyes were delighted and he ran to the other room. Abby was watching the old man trying to understand his intentions. He stood by the window, holding his mug and said. ''I saw him ,yesterday.'' Abby was taken aback. ''Who? McGee? Where? How?'' Abby asked. ''He came by the school.''Gibbs answered. ''Why?'' she asked the ex-agent. ''Re- training. He' s in my class.'' Gibbs said, smiling. ''He's coming back to the field?'' Abby asked shocked and he nodded taking a drink of his coffee. ''Oh.'' she said relaxed and continued ''so, how is he?'' ''McGee, nothing different.'' he replied. ''How is Jethro?'' Abby asked referring to McGee's dog. ''In trouble. They don't allow dogs in hotels and until McGee gets a home, he is in trouble.'' he said. ''Oh, no, and what's going to happen?'' she asked feeling petty for her favourite pet. ''he'll stay with me. McGee will bring him.'' the old man said surprising Abby who got up, her eyes wide open, asking''WHEN?''. Gibbs rested his head on the wall listening to the brakes of the car stopping in front of his house. ''About now.'' he answered making Abby run to the window an sticking her face to glass. A black Jeep had just stopped out side.

McGee stopped the car and got out to release his dog from his usual place on the back seat. He took a look at the house, nothing had changed . It had been almost five years since he last had been there. He took Jethro's leash and entered the front yard. He wondered if his former boss was still working on his boat. He always believed it was more like a soul saving than a job that needed to be finished. ''Jethro!'' he started yelling as his dog left him to run to the doorstep. There stood a well-known and long desired face.

Abby saw him approaching. For a moment she stroke Jethro in an attempt to avoid him. He wouldn't please her. She felt his blue eyes piercing her soul. Finally, she got up. Their eyes met and stayed in contact until they were a breath away. She could feel his heart beat. That calm heart beat that went crazy every time they met. McGee raised his hands and formed words known to her. ''I missed you, I love you.'' Abby' s eyes filled with tears as she let her self to Tim' s hands whispering ''Don't ever leave me.''. The emotional moment was interrupted by a boy' s voice. ''Grandpa Gibbs, who is he? Why is he hugging mum?''. McGee and Abby froze. ''I forgot to tell you about that.'' she said leaving Tim's arms. ''He's your dad.'' the old man said. ''Hi, Timmy.'' McGee said approaching his son, leaving Abby looking at a smiling Gibbs.


End file.
